Fixing Things
by ProblematicIndifference
Summary: My entry for the Nickelback Lyrics Challenge


**My entry for the Nickelback Lyrics Challenge(:**

**Title: Fixing Things**

**Pairing: Harry/Ginny**

**Song: Far Away**

**Word Count: 760**

**Summary: The war is over, but Harry and Ginny aren't done fighting for their love.**

The lamp was hot as Ginny sat underneath it. She hated this spot in the sitting room, because the bulb here gave off the most heat. It was sweltering and she was dying. All the other comfortable chairs in the room were taken though, so this was her only option. She adjusted the book in her lap, trying to lean away from the lamp, but still use it's light.

"Ginny," Hermione started for the third time, but closed her mouth when Ginny shot her a glare. Harry and Ron both looked up as well, but Hermione just shook her head, scribbling some more on her paper. Ginny knew exactly what Hermione was up to and she wasn't going to stand for it. They had been back in school for nearly a month, but Harry hadn't spoken to her very often, except in passing. It wasn't what she had expected to happen, with the end of the war, but she wasn't interested in pushing him into anything. He was a nice guy, so he wouldn't say no if she talked to him about it. She wanted him to come to her because he _wanted_ to; not because he felt that it was the right thing to do.

Ginny had been in love with Harry from day one. He had been her crush since she could remember, ever since she had seen him on his way to his first year at Howarts. She had dreamed and prayed about being with him one day. She had been ecstatic when he had accepted her and been with her in her fifth year, because that was all she wanted. And she had been devestated when he left to go fight Voldemort, risking his life for the whole world and leaving her behind to do so. She had understood, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I'm off to bed." Hermione said, faking a yawn and standing up. She gave Ron a meaningful look, ignoring the glares she was recieving from the red haired girl next to her. She made her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Lucky would have it -or careful planning- that Ron felt the same wave of exhaustion and made his way to bed only minutes later.

_"And then there were two..."_ Ginny thought ruefully, feeling the tension in the room spike. She shifted uncomfortably again under the hot light, not sure what to say now. Harry stood up and she thought he was going to leave without a word. Instead, he came and sat on the chair across from her.

She looked up at him, opening her mouth to say something. He shook his head, giving her a long, intense look. The severity of the gaze shocked her and she found that she couldn't look away. "Harry..." she started, but he held up his hand for silence. She clamped her mouth shut, her jaw tense with the effort. There was just so much she needed to say.

"Ginny," he started, "I'm sorry I haven't said anything until now. I've been wasting time, and I know it. There's so much we've already missed out on, but I knew you understood before. Now that the wars over, I have no excuse and I don't want one." he started, leaving her gaping in awe. "I love you. I've loved you for years and I just never knew. I always assumed Ron would never approve, but when we were together, I didn't care. Then I had to leave and I missed you so much, it ached inside my chest. I used to dream about you, being with me and never leaving, and I wanted that more than anything." he continued. Tears brimmed in Ginny's eyes as he got off the chair and onto his knees in front of her. "I've been far away for too long. Forgive me. Come back." he said simply, taking her hands in his and looking up at her pleadingly.

After a small moments hesitation that she didn't even need, Ginny flung herself into his arms, kissing him for all she was worth. She pulled back, gasping for breath and took in the happy smile on his face. "I love you, Harry James Potter. Don't ever leave again." she said simply.

He smile brightened and he nodded. "That's all I needed to hear you say." He sighed in contentment, holding her close and kissing her sweetly on her nose, her forehead, her cheeks. He was losing himself in Ginny and he had never been happier for it.


End file.
